Curiousity is killing Connor
by SelenicSoul83
Summary: [...] But no, instead Jude had told his boyfriend he would get a present, he just had to be patient. Apparently patience was not Connor's strong point.


Written off of a prompt by putthepromptsonpaper on tumblr.

**Disclaimer:** Characters obviously aren't mine. That's why it's called **fan**fiction.

* * *

Connor had been bugging him all day now. Jude should've just wished him a happy birthday, and left it at that. The boy probably wouldn't even have asked whether or not he had bought him a present.

But no, instead Jude had told his boyfriend he would get a present, he just had to be patient.

Apparently patience was not Connor's strong point.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" he whined for the umpteenth time since they met up that morning.

After a whole day at school, the two were now walking up the porch to Jude's house.

"Patience is a virtue," Jude said, also certainly not for the first time that day.

"Don't give me that. I can't help being curious when you're being so secretive about it."

Jude wouldn't admit it, but he marveled at his boyfriend's frustration. It made the constant questioning more than worth it.

He opened the front door to let them both in.

"I'm home," he said to no one in particular. Jude was never too sure about everyone's schedules, so he never knew who'd be in.

"Welcome back, love," Stef spoke up from where she sat at the kitchen table.

Jude and Connor made their way over to say hello.

"Happy birthday, Connor," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he answered good-naturedly. Would she know what Jude got him?

Jude walked over to the counter to get them both something to drink, which they finished as they talked to Stef about school for a moment.

"We'll go upstairs to study," Jude announced.

"Alright, love. You know you can come get anything you need."

The boys walked up the stairs, straight to Jude's (and Jesus') bedroom, and Jude was almost getting worried before: "So… Can I get it now?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, Connor, not yet."

The boy sighed, but also knew better than to oppose Jude any further. "Alright, let's get our homework done, then." He flopped down onto the floor, followed suit by his boyfriend.

"That's better," Jude said with a chuckle.

After having finished his English assignment, and even having managed to struggle through his math homework, Jude had grown tired of studying. Connor glancing around the room looking for his present wasn't exactly helping his concentration either.

He stood up, startling Connor. "I'm going to get us some snacks," he said. "Something you want?"

Connor shrugged. "Anything's fine."

Jude left with a nod. And a smirk on his face as he closed the door behind him.

Connor didn't waste even a second, before he stood up and looked around the room again. Where could he have hidden it?

He checked Jude's backpack, the back of his closet, under his bed, under the pillow, considered going over to Jesus' side of the room but ultimately decided against it, and was growing desperate.

"Think like Jude," he muttered to himself.

He searched the bedside table, between two shelves, underneath the desk. Still nothing.

That's when he heard footsteps at the bottom of the stairs. He cursed and sat back down, pretending nothing had happened but listening carefully. Stef called out something and the sound removed itself again.

Connor used the opportunity for one last search through Jude's desk drawers.

He did not find the typical giftwrapping paper he'd expected, but his eyes fell on a piece of paper carefully put on top.

In big, red letters it read: _If you're reading this, __**I love you**__, but stay out of my stuff_.

Connor read it again, just to make sure he got it right. He smirked.

"I knew you'd do that," sounded from the now opened bedroom door. Jude threw a surprised Connor the bag of chips he brought. He tried to appear mad, but broke down laughing as Connor failed to catch the rustling pack.

"And I should've known you would do something like this," Connor said in reply as he waved the piece of paper in front of him.

Jude crossed the room. Connor met him halfway. He still held on to the note as he took Jude's hand in his free one.

"I love you, too," Connor said.

Jude reached up to put his arms around Connor's neck. He kissed him once, swiftly, then hugged him close.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

**A/N** Connor didn't even care about any other present after that; though Jude probably still had something up his sleeve.

The prompt was: "If you're reading this, I love you, but stay out of my stuff."

Please review*

xSelenicSoulx


End file.
